It All Started On Tuesday
by Dish-Chan
Summary: Totally Random Road trip fic! But a little different, The G boys actually let Duo Drive!R&R pleez!^_^
1. Road trip!

"It all started on tuesday"  
  
By: Serenity Xavier  
  
Humor\Humor  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam wing or the Characters or Crayola or Muppet Babies or Mountain Dew(sigh)or um the other stuff I forgot but I wish I did Cause I would  
  
love em and keep em forever and ever,Pleez do not sue me. Thanx  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter1 "Road trip!"  
  
It was a pretty average day, Everyone was at Heero's Apartment................just because.  
  
Wufei was watching Muppet Babies, Quatre was carving a ham (???) ,Heero was on his laptop,  
  
Duo was putting abunch of little braids in his hair , and Trowa had went to the bathroom muttering somthing  
  
about how cottonballs would someday rule the world. Duo decided he was bored and turned on the radio.  
  
The annoying radio man announced a contest and the 5th caller that knew how to disable a atomic bomb,  
  
got tickets to a basket ball game. "HEEEERO,"Duo called. He handed Heero the phone . "I'm sorry your a 1st caller!"  
  
the man said Heero dialed again "Hello you are the 3rd caller mabey next time!" Heero threw the phone down angrilly.  
  
Luckilly it hit the Redial button. "Congraulations!,You are the 5th caller ,Now to win the tikets tell me,How do you disarm an atomic bomb?" "well," Heero began"first you.....WE INTERUPT THIS FIC BECAUSE I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO DISARM BOMB'S AND MY BROTHER IS BUSY NOW!  
  
"YOU'R RIGHT!" yelled the radio announcer . Heero handed the phone to Duo. As soon as Duo was off the phone he smiled "why were you so nice to answer the question?" he giggled happily. "Because I'm going to that game with you so I can break that stupid blind date..........." Heero said"I know it's Relena and Quatre set it up he's on her team ya know.....crap I wish she would leave me alone, besideds after the game I think I 'll blow up the gym" Duo was joyously prancing around the house until he heard the radio man say that the tikets had somehow combusted. "NOOOOOO!" he cried. "But before you slit your wrists come on down to the station in Saint Louis Missuori and get a big juicy prize!!!!!!!!!" said the radio announcer again.  
  
"Road Trip!"  
  
every one said at once.......including the ham Quatre was carving (shudder). Trowa came from the bathroom, On each shoulder sat a cotton ball with little jiggly eye's and evil phyco Crayola Marker smiles.......Bob & Cob.  
  
"Bob, Cob, shall we go with them?" asked Trowa looking at each cotton ball of unknown evil lurking deep within!  
  
DA DA DAAAAAAAA!  
  
"Obey the machine" they said blandly."We must attend this road trip to further infect the influence of the machine."  
  
Everyone got into Trowa's car they had stolen from a midget and a possesd cow. (???)  
  
Duo hopped up front "Shotgun!" he yelled as he sat down.  
  
Quatre called his mother on his cell-phone . "Yes Mother, I will be fine......No......Well yes Duo's going...."  
  
Quatre was obviously losing the battle of permision to go, so Trowa grabbed the phone and said "We must go!"  
  
and broke it handing it back to a Quatre who looked as if he were about to cry.  
  
Wufei sat in the middle grouchy because he didn't find out if Miss Piggy was cheating on Kermit the frog!  
  
Quatre sat beside him crying and clasping his dear little cell-phone (with a pooh bear cover!) to his chest.: (  
  
Heero took the driver seat and Trowa was asking his cotton companions wich shoulder they would like to set on.  
  
"I don't want to go with Trowa He's scary!" cried Quatre. Heero rolled his eyes and strapped Trowa to the  
  
roof of the car . They heard somthing from the trunk but ignored it and drove to a local gas station to  
  
get some neccary items for their journey. Duo grabbed Quatre and Wufei and went inside as Heero filled the gas tank, And Trowa hit his head repeatedly on the hood yelling "KILL THE BOLONEY CHICKEN DARN YOU!"  
  
Inside Quatre went to the bathroom while Duo grabbed 50 bottled Mountain Dews. Wufei luckily saw the ending of the show on a televison hanging overhead. He happily skipped off to the Candy aisle. Heero came in and was  
  
asked to pay for everything. He smiled slyly and pulled out Rellena's "Visa Platinum" .  
  
They went outside and got back in the car.  
  
"DUOOO TURN UP THE AIR !!!" whined Quatre Claming he was about to have a heat stroke.  
  
"Shut up or I'll make you ride with Trowa!" he replied smiling evily, Quatre shudderd adn began to softly cry. : (  
  
Again somthing was heard from the trunk but no one noticed , Because they couldn't hear over Quatre's sobs and Duo's "Duo's recording session " CD. "So we are going to Missuri right?" asked Heero. "Yea, Um from New York ." said Duo unfolding a road map witch took up the whole car Heero just continued to drive thru hedges .Sivilllians & dogs. Quatre started screaming that he was lost somwhere near Texas . Duo smiled and pulled the map back closed "Ok, I think were in Pennsylvania." he said "The sun is setting vampires are gonna eat ussss!" cried Quatre . They pulled into a small farm of Amish people with horses and buggies everywhere. Quatre giggled "Yay,  
  
now we can be pioneers!" he said Hopping from the car and gettingrid of his beeper and cellphone.  
  
"I want one of those!" whined Duo pointing to a womans little white bun hat. "Welcome my sons have ye come for a nights rest?" asked a man with a large hat and fuzzy beard in a broad skottish accent. Heero started speaking in about ten different langueges and started sighning "What languege is he speaking?" asked Duo.  
  
They were escorted to a barn where they were to stay the night .  
  
  
  
What will happen while the Guys are staying with the Amish? What about Trowa? And what is the noise from the trunk? find out in the next chapter "Amish disasters with sheep flying"  
  
  
  
Did ya like it? It's one of my first gundam fics!And I want everyone to know I am not making fun of the Amish!!!.  
  
  
  
Review please! 


	2. Amish disasters with sheep flying!

"It all started on tuesday"  
  
By: Serenity Xavier  
  
Humor\Humor  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam wing or the Characters or Crayola or Muppet Babies or Mountain Dew(sigh)or um the other stuff I forgot but I wish I did Cause I would  
  
love em and keep em forever and ever,Pleez do not sue me. Thanx Ps I do own Bob & Cob plus Hezekiah!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: Thanx for the reviews! And to the Pixie person I'll try to do better on my grammer just for you!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 "Amish Disaters with sheep flying!"  
  
When we last left our *cough* heroes, they were staying the night in a barn with abunch of amish people.  
  
What will happen next? Read on to find out!  
  
"HEEERRRROO!" Quatre whined for the 50th time that night "The hay is all scratchy, it hurts my bottom!"  
  
Heero looked up from his laptop only long enough to launch a rubber band, wich he pulled from behind this large eyebrows, at Quatre. Quatre gasped as the rubberband hit him in the forhead, he went into shock and lay unconciouse. Trowa meanwhile sat in the loft, knees hunched up to chest humming "Pop goes Duos head",  
  
while rocking back and forth. Duo had dissapeard an hour ago, but no one was really worreid.  
  
Trowa looked from one cottonball to the other. "Shall we retire now?" he said blank of emotion.  
  
He stared at the cotton ball for about 20 minutes before noddong his head and falling asleep.  
  
Meanwhile Duo snuck up around Sister Molly's cabin, Still wanting her little white bun hat.  
  
He slipped into the window and barely stiffled a scream as he saw the large woman sewing in a chair.  
  
She smiled warmly "Good morning Duo-diah!" she said . "Morning?" Duo said looking down at his cabbage patch watch and seeing it was only 4:00 am. "Do you always come thru windows?" she asked calmly continuing to sew.  
  
"Um yea, It's a hobbie." Duo said inching towards her little white bun hat drawer. She looked him up and down.  
  
"Your such a pretty little girl,but no dress would you like to borrow one of mine?" she asked.  
  
Duo didn't correct her in missjudging his gender he nodded "If I can have a little bun hat." he said lightly.  
  
Meanwhile Heero turned off his laptop mabey he could stand a few hours of sleep. Just as he was about to lay down in the darkest corner of the barn a Man enterd "Rise N Shine Brothers!" he said extending a lantern towards them. Quatre jumped and sqeaked as he scurried behind Heero "It's a vampire!" he whipserd eyes wide and scared.  
  
Trowa arose and said he was going to be busy for about 2 hours as he and Bob and Cob took thier showers.  
  
"Well You can takem in the lake down yander!" the man said then turned to Heero and Quatre.  
  
"But you two, we are gonna have a good day of farming" So Heero and The dude who introduced himself as Brother Hezekiah, Dragged a screaming Quatre from the barn and to the fields.  
  
Again with the meanwhile! Duo sat happily in his brown dress, knitting a new cellphone holder for Quatre.  
  
A few hours passed and now he had resorted to even knitting hats and matching scarfs for the cotton balls of doom! "I'm so Frik-um...er...bored" he said catching himself. But the woman just kept on knitting and/or quilting and humming old mac donald continuesly. :::Great this knitting thing has gone to my head I'm watching my launguge!::: he thought. He sat back in the chair, wondering if it was possible to kill himself with the long knitting needle.  
  
About 2 miles away in the field, Quatre looked nervously at the large horse who was supposed to help him hoe the field.  
  
Quatre decided to try and use his animal charming techniqes. He softly began singing and twirling around.  
  
(Hey I've got slight writer block ok?)  
  
Birds flutterd down and landed on his shoulders and the horse nussled him and from nowhere two deer came  
  
pranceing across the field. Everything was so wonderful Quatre smiled as the birds put a flower chain over his head. He continued to sing and dance,a few minutes Later Quatre perked his ears, as he heard a rumble in the distance. And the birds started to "Playfully" peck at him. Quatre suddenly noticed how the deer was licking his hand a whole bunch. Then in the distance he saw a large cloud and gasped yet smiled to see hundreds of woodland creatures galloping towards him. They didn't slow and he became slightly nervouse.  
  
And when they came a few feet away and jumped towrds him he screamed and tryed to make the horse go.  
  
Clutching the hoe thingy despratley Quatre screamed as the animals jumped him and started biting and licking him.  
  
Finally the horse, who was getting freaked out trotted forwards. Quatre sighed with releif. But not for long!  
  
The horse started running and drug Quatre with him.  
  
Duo meanwhile sat in the house and wonder if Quatre had noticed the Bacon scented colonge he had "accidently"  
  
spilt on him while he had been dozing in the car. "Oh well." he thought.  
  
Heero smiled smugly as he walked away from Bother Hezekiah who was tied to a tree gagged.  
  
He then walked to the grave of his beautiful beloved laptop wich only moments ago Brother Hezekiah had thrown into a tree claiming it was possed. Of course now Hezekiah was paying with headphones stapled to his head  
  
listening to a Brittney spears and Berry Manilo duet over and over. *Shiver*  
  
He put some flowers on the grave and wiped the dirt from the new tombstone he had carved with Hezekiahs teeth.  
  
"I'll miss you....Joey!" he said falling to the ground in sobs.  
  
Wufei meanwhile who I had toatlly forgotten about was just waking up in the backseat of the car.  
  
He moaned somthing about Miss Piggy eating too many cheese nips and fell back to sleep.  
  
Heero trudged towards the lake, his tears were gone now, as he ponderd what he would name the new baby laptop  
  
that would soon be in his life.  
  
He saw Trowa sitting on a large rock he himself hadn't showerd at all, but Bob and Cob the cotton ball brothers,  
  
sat by his side with little towels on thier heads. "Just a second Cob, I must blow dry Bob first, he is older." Trowa said pulling out a mini hair dryer, and combing and drying Bobs cotton body.  
  
Heero walked on back towards the car, figuring they would leave soon.  
  
Quatre finally detached from the horse, crawled up the steps to the cabin where Duo was.  
  
He walked in with everybit of strength he had, he was about to collapse on the floor, when he noticed they  
  
were having a sewing bee. He hopped up excitedly "Yay!!!!!" he yelped running to a chair, and starting to knit.  
  
An hour later, Quatre was teaching the Amish women everything he knew about sewing.  
  
"I truly envy his magic with the needle!" they whisperd among themselves.  
  
Duo who had been in kitchen, making a noose saw him and smiled.  
  
"Hey Quatre! what about we go find the others and get outta here?" he said.  
  
Quatre cried as Duo drug him from the cabin, sighing last minute autographs, and kissed 2 more babies.  
  
They noticed it was already nighttime, and they heard a strange noise from the roof of the barn.  
  
Ther in the dim moonlight stood Trowa wearing a florecent cape and top hat. "oooo It's Tuxedo Mask!" gasped Quatre. "Where's Salior Moon then, he's always supposed to come in and save her a-er...bottom." said Duo scanning the area. "Thats Trowa." Said Heero distractedly, looking thru a computer magazine.  
  
The Amish people brought out thier special oil lamp spotlights, to see trowa better. He held a loudspeaker in one hands and a rope in the other. They also noticed a wool sweater hanging from a noose, hung from the loft.  
  
The rope he held was connected to a large Quatrepult.....er..catapult,(My bother made it up!) no one knew how he got it up there not even me!  
  
He held the loudspeaker to his mouth. "Let the wool wearers be killed let cotton rule!" he said.  
  
Suddenly a small podium rose, (Again, how I know not)And sparks flew as Bob& Cob wore small masks and held  
  
small sighns going against wool sat on it. "For too long, we have dealt with wool..... and no longer shall we have to!" Trowa continued "For I will wipe out your wool supply!" and with that he pulled the string and five sheep  
  
flew across the sky. he whoever was reloading them wans't seen.  
  
Baa after baa was heard as the sheep flew across the sky, hitting several people.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Trowa whisperd, wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
Suddenly, Brother Hezekiah ran from the woods, he had manged to escape.  
  
Heero was too busy with his cell phone ordering a laptop to notice.  
  
"I WANT YOU OUT!" Hezekiah screamed, his eyes flaming. As if it was a signal from above, people suddenly had pitchforks and torches with them. "AND I HATE..COTTON!" he screeched, pulling off his cotton shirt and ripping it to shredds before burning it. Trowas eyes burned with flames of hatred"Murderer!" he said in a hoarse whipser loud enough for eveyone to hear. "TOO BAD YA USED ALL YER SHEEP!" Hezekiah laughed evily.  
  
Trowa suddenly leapt from the roof and on top of Hezekiah after a bit of a struggle Trowa emerged the winner.  
  
Hezekiahs bloody leg in his foaming mouth . Suddenly his ears perked up. "Bob & Cob says we shall go now!"  
  
he order dropping the leg and picking the others upat one time. "What about the cotton balls?" said Duo.  
  
"They will be waiting for us!" he said and sure enough ,they sat in the car.  
  
As they drove off from the Amish camp, Heero said they should probably steer clear of anymore camps along the way. They all silently agreed, as the now average sound came from the trunk again.  
  
Wufei woke up and asked where they were.  
  
No one answerd so he went back to sleep, and they drove on into the night , each wondering what they might  
  
encouter the next chapter. And Duo, happily got to keep his ittle white bun hat!=)  
  
What will happen next? Will Quatre ever know about the Bacon perfume? Will Brother Hezekiah ever be able to look at another sheep without screaming? Will Wufei ever wake up? Will Heero get his new computer? Will I stop already?  
  
Anyway find out in the next chapter "Duo drives and the isanity continues!"  
  
  
  
  
  
OOOOKKKK So I got a little crazy at the end. I feel bad now, I'll have to send Hezekiah a present in the hospital.  
  
Once more I am not making fun of the Amish I respect thier ways. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.  
  
Sorry if this is a bit runned together I had a bit of writers block =)  
  
Shadow  
  
Rose X 


	3. Duo drives, and the insanity continues!

"It all started on tuesday"  
  
By: Shadow Rose  
  
Humor\Humor  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam wing,or the Characters or Crayola, or Muppet Babies, or Mountain Dew,(sigh)or um the other stuff I forgot, but I wish I did Cause I would  
  
love em and keep em forever and ever,Pleez do not sue me, Thanx P.s. I do own Bob & Cob plus Hezekiah!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: Thanx for the reviews! And to the Evil Pixie person, I'll try to do better on my grammar just for you!  
  
*Warning: slight Trowa bashing!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3 "Duo drives & the insanity continues!"  
  
When we last left our friends, They had been mauled by Amish people and were running from a rabid man named  
  
Hezekiah. Let's see what thier up to now? shall we?  
  
"Why do I smell bacon?" murmerd Wufei rubbing his eyes as he awoke.  
  
Quatre who was sitting beside him, wimperd and started to softly cry.  
  
"Geez he's even more mentle than before!" Wufei said.  
  
Duo smiled evily "You can't say,Hezekiah, Sheep,Cotton,bacon,horse or any other forest animal without him screaming!" he said watching Quatre scream, and fall over in shock.  
  
"hmm I'll have to say those words more often!" murmerd Wufei before going to sleep again.  
  
"COTTON!!!!" Duo Screamed causing Quatre to start shivering violently.  
  
"Yes be afraid of the cotton, for it will somday rule the world Repent I tell you REPENT!!!" Trowa  
  
yelled from atop the car hood.  
  
two hours later Heero stopped outside of a small inn.  
  
"Why did we stop?It's still daytime!"Duo questioned not ready top stop scaring Quatre.  
  
"This is where they'll mail my baby." said Heero.  
  
Duo looked at him for a second then asked "Heero, where do babies come from?"  
  
Heero shrugged his shoulders "Ask Quatre." he said not interested in having "The Talk" at the  
  
moment. Duo sat Quatre up and smiled with puppy dog eyes and said "I'm sorry I was mean I need advice!"  
  
Quatre perked up happily, "Of course you may have advice I forgive you!" he said hugging him.  
  
Ahhhhhhh... : o  
  
Duo smiled "Where do babies come from?" Quatre looked slightly suprised but smiled.  
  
"Well Duo when a man and a woman, love each other very much,they decide to- "  
  
"You mean like Heero loves Rellena?" Duo interupted eyes wide.  
  
"Er uh yea I guess anyway-"  
  
"What if a two guys are in love?"  
  
Welll, then they might have to adopt but anyway-"  
  
"EEEPPPP I'm soorrryyyy Heero!!!! NO MORE RELLENA CRACKS!!!! " Duo cried as Heero held a gun to his temple.  
  
"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FRICKEN CRAP UP SO I CAN EXPLAIN HOW BABIES ARE MADE!!!!!!?"  
  
Quatre screamed eyes wide and nostrals flared. Heero put the gun back.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Quatre said "Let's continue!"  
  
"Ok as long as you don't blow up anymore colonies!" Duo said.  
  
"Anyway usually the couple should be married cause if their not it causes problems...."  
  
Quatre said lightly "My parents weren't married......and now thier sin has caused me to be the only boy from  
  
75 children." he looked pained but continued.  
  
"Well anyway they-"  
  
I INTERRUPT THIS FIC CAUSE I'M SURE YOU ALL GET ENOUGH OF THIS IN HEALTH CLASS!!!!!  
  
IF YOU WANTED TO HEAR IT THEN GO READ A LEMON!  
  
"Oh...." murmerd Duo eyes wide he sat in his seat not moving.  
  
They all went into the inn and went to thier rooms.  
  
Quatre was with Duo and Trowa and Wufei and Heero in a adjoining room.  
  
the night was pretty calm, except Quatre cried because Trowa kept trying to sacrifice his teddy bear to the cotton god.  
  
Duo sat in his bed with his eyes still wide ehe hadn't blinked once since "The Talk".  
  
The next morning Heero burst thur the adjoining wall with a baby laptop in his arms.  
  
"thats gonna cost extra." said a maid looking at the large hole in the wall.  
  
"I'll call'em ....um...." he sat down and thought for a while.  
  
"Call him Goku!" Shouted Duo who had come out of his trance earlier.  
  
"it's a girl!"Heero said defensvly."Ok Chi Chi!" Duo said.  
  
"Call it Dende!" said Quatre boucing on his bed excitedly.  
  
"I will call him....Gohan." Heero said.  
  
"I thought it was a girl, you should call it Videl!" Said Duo.  
  
"Fine!"Heero said "Were leaving in ten minutes I can't drive with the baby , so we'll draw straws."  
  
Everyone ran down to the lobby, after the group cosumed fifty donuts five bowls of cereal, and one apple, they grabbed some coffee straws.  
  
"One is cut short" Said Duo handing them to Heero.  
  
They all took at straw and to their horror,Duo got the shirt one.  
  
"Whhoooopeeee!" he yelled excitedly and did the ...erm.....Brittany Spears dance.  
  
[Authors Note:As soon as he was done I came over ,and hit him upside the head with a sledge hammer, cause  
  
Brittany Spears needs to jump into a lion's den dressed in one of her slutty outfits coverd in cat-nip!]  
  
Duo rubbed his head."Ouch, who was that?" He murmurd.  
  
"Its the president of the stop Brittany Spears affect on our children foundation"Quatre said "she's my hero!"  
  
Trowa walked over and ajusted his cotton balls"Shall we go now?" he asked.  
  
As soon as they had payed with Relena's Visa, and strapped the Rabid Trowa to the hood,they hopped in the car and got ready to leave.  
  
Duo giggled excitedly as he sat behind the wheel.  
  
"Do you have a license?" asked Quatre sitting beside him up front.  
  
"Whats that?"Duo said before flooring it.  
  
Quatre screamed as he fought against the G-force to buckle his seat belt.  
  
Heero was smacked agaist the back looking like nothing had happend.  
  
And Wufei was asleep(big suprise).  
  
thye were about half way across the state in 5 minutes when they heard a thump.  
  
"I think Trowa flew off the hood!"Quatre said urging Duo to slow down.  
  
Duo backed up and ran over Trowa."Oops!"  
  
They picked him up and dusted him off "He's ok, blood is supposed to be dripping out of his ear!"Duo said and  
  
strapped him back to the hood.  
  
  
  
What will happen as Duo drives? Is Trowa still alive? Is Wufei on sleeping pills, or is he just tired?  
  
Find out in the next chapter: "Duo, why are we in Africa?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok sorry that was so short, I got a bit o writers block.  
  
I'll make the next one really good, love ya;)  
  
Shadow  
  
Rose 


End file.
